


Day Fifteen: The Size Kink

by Black_Teapot



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cock Worship, Difficult years as a teenager, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, POV Qui-Gon Jinn, Power Play, Qui-Gon was hung-up as a teenager, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Teapot/pseuds/Black_Teapot
Summary: Well, let it be known that Obi-Wan always had quite of a size kink.Part of the “Qui and Obi Make a Porno” Collection: Qui-Gon and his former apprentice Obi-Wan choose to explore some tropes and scenarios they saw in the pornographic part of the Holonet.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115
Collections: Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day Fifteen: The Size Kink

**Author's Note:**

> All good things come to an end! This is my last contribution to the Qui and Obi make a Porno challenge. Enjoy!

Qui-Gon leaned back in the hot water, sighing. The day at the temple had seemed terribly long. Reports to read, unruly Initiates running through the corridors to discipline, an irritate Mace Windu who apparently still remembered the scene he interrupted two weeks ago… He had been very glad to go back to his quarter, away from the madding crowd. Obi-Wan must have sensed his difficult day because he had the good surprise to find a bath prepared for him, the steaming water feeling like a dream.

The tense muscles of his back relaxed and the Jedi Master wriggled his toes.

Yes, he had so much chance to have such an attentive Knight by his side…

His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the door opening, a well-known silhouette entering the bathroom.

“How are you feeling, Sir?”

Qui-Gon rose his head, intrigued by such formalities, just to smile when he saw the impish and playful expression on his former apprentice’s face.

“Very good. I had time to enjoy your present and I want to thank you for it. Now, I fear I’ll have to leave it and prepare something for dinner.”

“I can help if you want it.” The auburn hair man moved forward, staring at him. “I can dry you.” He grabbed a soft towel from the wooden shelf, his gaze heated and full of promise.

“Why not?” Answered Qui-Gon. “I could use a hand.”

He started to get up in the bathtub, leaning on the edge to avoid slipping. Obi-Wan went on his knees and waited for him, towel in hand. Once the Jedi Master was standing on the bath mat he began to dry his feet, taking them one after the other on his folded legs. He felt a bit surprised by his attitude but chose to relish it. The towel, soft by the years of use, slid afterwards on his calves, toying with the sensitive skin behind his knees. Qui-Gon shifted a little, feeling the first stir of arousal rise in him. But his partner wasn’t stopping there. He used the now slightly damp cloth to rub his thigh. The energetic touched gave way to a far more gentle one. The contrast was interesting; his limbs seemed far more receptive and responsive, enjoying the different stimulations. So the tall man couldn’t help himself when the towel reached the inside of his legs and grazed it sensually: he hissed. His previously soft cock was slowly rising, becoming plump under the ministrations.

Obi-Wan covered his hand with the cloth and caressed his hips. He stretched out his arm and twisted it to touch his scrotum, dabbing it. The contact made him spread a little more his thighs and sighed. Then he heard the smothered noise of the towel hitting the floor. Qui-Gon looked at the young Knight, kneeling gracefully without any shame, untouchable in his comfort. It was an arousing sight, who made his breath quicken and his heartbeat a bit louder. Force, he loved this man.

However, his partner was putting an innocent expression on his face which could only promise he was up to mischief. He opened his mouth and the Jedi Master’s instinct proved themselves to be right.

“Oh, Sir.” Surprise and amazement appeared on his face. “I’ve never had the privilege to see one like this.”

The tall man frowned with confusion. What was Obi-Wan talking about? Then he followed his gaze and found himself staring at his own dick. It was half-hard, foreskin retracting to show his glans.

“I know some men are showers instead of growers. But you must be one of a kind.”

Qui-Gon felt a little embarrassed when he understood what the auburn hair man was saying. It was a reflex he hadn’t quite suppress, an old habit dating from his teenage years.

He had been a rather hung-up adolescent, feeling too gangly, too tall and too different from his peers. He had difficulties to control his limbs after the sudden growth spurts, didn’t really liked the hair appearing everywhere on him and was concerned about his dick. Every male Padawan of his age seemed to talk about their morning erection in the shower, discovering their new sexuality. Their soft cocks recovered by their foreskin lied on their thighs under the hot water. He couldn’t help himself but compare them to his own, who didn’t seem to fit the norm. It didn’t get smaller when it was soft, nor was it protected completely by the prepuce. It just stayed limp and long between his legs, the very end of the glans showing through.  
Qui-Gon had been a bit afraid to get hurt during practice and found running awkward at the beginning. He had tried to stay discreet, to avoid his peers’ attention. Not that it was a success. A Mirialan Padawan, who will later fail his trials, had chosen to bully him. He had put emphasis on his hairy skin, on his clumsiness and on his strange dick, calling him a “beast” and insisting that a civilised and controlled Jedi Knight couldn’t look like him.

His complex had grown, letting him unable to explore his sexuality with others and making him self-conscious. He would never forget the terribly embarrassing day during which he was caught looking in the shower at his very narked and male Master, who had a very normal penis, and who sighed with exasperation when he saw him. Yan Dooku had spent more than an hour to chastise him, explaining that no Jedi Knight cared about the opinion of failed apprentices, that complexes were beneath him and that his phallus didn’t have any functional defect. He had added that he could program an appointment with a medic to reassure him if need be.

No appointment was made and Qui-Gon tried very hard to forget all of that.

Time passed. The Jedi Master had lovers, from different species. But a certain shyness still existed; he wasn’t totally comfortable with his cock when it wasn’t erected, when it was soft and different.

And Obi-Wan was kneeling before him, staring at his half-hard and too long dick while seeming totally unbothered. The situation was a bit strange to him.

“I don’t know how to ask for it –that’s not something I do normally…” The Knight squirmed, searching his words. Then he put his hands on his partner’s hips, gently caressing them. He rose his head to stared back at Qui-Gon, his gaze amorous and asking him to trust him.

Of course, his companion of fifteen years would know about it.

Obi-Wan licked his lips and talked him with a low and eager voice. “Sir, could I please service you?”

_He wanted to what? Service him?  
_Apparently yes. The young Knight started to nuzzle his groin, smiling.

“It’s just that I really want to lick it.”

_Oh Stars!_

If his former Padawan wanted to include this to their little roleplay game, maybe he could let him. Because Force knows there are no people he would trust more with his weaknesses than Obi-Wan.

“If that is what you want… Maybe I could let you do it.”

“That’s very generous of you, Sir” The Knight’s eyes were wide open and he seemed a bit breathless as his lips finally touched his cock. Qui-Gon sighed, feeling the little pants coming from the other’s mouth on this sensible skin.

The auburn hair man moved his hand to have a better grip on his hips, his digits digging into the sides of his buttocks. Then he enveloped the still mostly soft length with his tongue, sucking it gently. The sensation was different from when he was stiff and completely aroused. Obi-Wan’s ministrations were sweeter to avoid hurting him and his dick seemed cradled, secured in his hot and moist mouth. The Jedi Master basked a bit in the sensation as overpowering thoughts invaded his mind. He stared at the head bobbling between his legs, nursing on his half-hard cock. The Knight was licking him as if it was his life’s goal, taking it inside him to please him, to arouse him.

_Yes_ , he was so good, warming his cock that way.

Qui-Gon would never have thought he would react like it to his partner’s mouth on his soft cock, but it was clear and surprising to see that he was _very_ turned on by the situation.

He let go of his embarrassment and massage the young man’s scalp.

“If you do it well enough I’ll harden just for you. Would you like that?”

“Yes. I’d like that very much.” Whispered Obi-Wan.

He began to suck him harder, his tongue playing with his length. Qui-Gon could feel himself slowly stiffening and shuddered as his glans was licked. His former apprentice withdrew a little, keeping only the head inside him. He looked up, their gaze meeting and suckled the foreskin. The view was breath-taking. To see this beautiful man on his knees with the head of his dick in his mouth…

“I’m feeling so lucky to have the right to suck you”

There was no other way to describe Obi-Wan’s actions; he was worshipping him. The Jedi Master found himself quickly erected, long phallus flushed and straining, testicles heavy and hanging low.  
The Knight laved the precum forming on the glans, licked his scrotum and dart his tongue around the sensible area beneath the head. He couldn’t take him entirely in his mouth now, but his right hand left his hips to compensate. He caressed his hairy groin before he grabbed his length, fondling him.

Qui-Gon could feel his control wavering, pleasure building in him and rushing in his head.

“So, do you like it? Does it please you to service me on your knees?” His voice was hushed as he felt short-breathed.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan found his eyes as he answered. “I’m grateful. You were so beautiful; I couldn’t let you go without asking you for permission to touch you.”

“Open your pants.” Demanded the tall man. “I want you to show me how much you enjoy me.”

The Knight moaned as he fumbled with his clothes, pushing them down enough to show his cock. His testicles dangled before his pants and his penis was hard too, with a rosy head, jutting in front of him.

Qui-Gon stared a bit at him before he hissed and let his head fall down. The auburn hair man was mouthing at him again. The Jedi Master could still see the rigid erection of his partner and feel his attention and care as he was pleasuring him. There could be no doubt; Obi-Wan wanted him. Whatever this Mirialan Padawan had though had no value; this was something his teenager-self could never have dreamed to have. But he still got it now.

He was a Jedi Master, honoured by his peers for his talents and his dedication. He led a life of duty and joy intertwined. And he had Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon panted, cupping the head of his partner. His hips were trusting a bit in the open mouth, bliss invading him. His cock was throbbing, ready to explode.

“Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan!” He moaned the Knight’s name loudly, knees quivering. Then he breathed hard and went over the edge, cum spurting on the auburn hair man’s tongue.

He shuddered, clinging to his former Padawan as he felt his legs becoming weak. The other man helped him to sit on the cold ground, embracing him. They took a few minutes to regain their breath. Then Obi-Wan kissed him on the cheek.

“I still think you have the most fabulous cock I’ve ever met.”

Qui-Gon looked at him speechlessly and started to laugh, bending double. He saw the young man was still erected and moved his hand to touch him. But his partner stopped his movement, shaking his head.

“Not now. I’m really hungry. Let’s have dinner, and you’ll be able to thank me later in the evening”

He winked and the Jedi Master bend forward again to kiss him on the forehead, the nose and the lips.

Yes, they would have the time to do it again. And then Qui-Gon could show his the measure of his love and of his devotion.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment, even short, if you liked this work!


End file.
